Rude Girl? Rude Girlfriend?
by Youaremyfire
Summary: Oneshoot! Do Kyungsoo ...si ketua kelas XII-IPA-2. Gadis satu ini adalah the most-harder-girlfriend-to be, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo GS!Soo


**YOUAREMYFIRE2016**

" **RUDE GIRL, RUDE GIRLFRIEND?"**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun (Oh Willis)**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **This story is mine, Do Not Copy Without Any Permission**

 **Read? Dont Rude!**

 **Happy Reading~~**

Do Kyungsoo ...si ketua kelas XII-IPA-2. Gadis satu ini adalah the most-harder-girlfriend-to be. Karna kejudesan nya, Kyungsoo jarang sekali didekati oleh anak laki-laki di sekolah nya, bukan karna ia jelek oh tentu saja bukan! bagaimana mungkin gadis berparas cantik tanpa operasi dan bertubuh langsing meski makan kayak kuli macam Kyungsoo tidak disukai. Hell No! Dia hanya galak! Paham?.

Kyungsoo sedari awal masuk SMA memang sudah di kenal sebagai gadis yang judes,galak, rude atau whoever you guys called it. Yang tidak orang-orang tahu kejudesan nya adalah bentuk pertahanan dirinya. Dia tumbuh di keluarga yang tidak sehat, dimana ayah kandung nya dulu sering memukuli ibu nya karna ibu nya terlalu lemah, hal tersebut berhasil membentuk kepribadian baru bagi Kyungsoo kecil pada masa itu. Ia menggangap bahwa perempuan manis dan lembut macam ibu nya akan mudah dipukul oleh laki-laki. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak masa itu, kini ibu dan ayah nya sudah berpisah namun Kyungsoo tetaplah menjadi Kyungsoo yang baru. Kyungsoo yang menjadi galak demi melindungi dirinya.

Kyungsoo tidak seburuk itu, dia adalah gadis yang baik, oleh karna itu tidak ada yang berani membenci nya di sekolah meskipun dia galaki. Kyungsoo itu tipikal galak yang tahu tempat, walaupun tampang judesnya on setiap saat namun kalau untuk marah-marah dia selalu tau dimana dia harus marah dan dimana dia harus menahan nya.

Seperti saat ini, kelas ricuh semua gadis di kelas nya berteriak dan membuat kepalanya pusing, ternyata sumber kericuhan adalah dari si anak baru yang ti- OH DAMN! TAMPAN!

Meskipun tampan itu bukanlah sebuah excuse bagi Kyungsoo untuk tidak memarahi sesisi kelas nya karna berbuat ricuh, bagaimapun sebagai ketua kelas terbaik tahun 2016, ia harus membuat kelas nya tetap tenang.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan kelas dan mulai memandangi teman-teman nya satu persatu. Ini unik, sungguh unik, Kyungsoo memang tidak perlu berteriak untuk membuat kelas ricuh jadi tenang, dengan kekuatan mata belo super judes nya maka bagaikan magic teman temannya akan tenang dengan sendirinya.

Kelasnya sedang tidak ada guru, Para guru sedang ada rapat oleh karna itu kelas sementara menjadi tanggung jawab ketua kelas. Kyungsoo sebagai ketua kelas pun berusaha menjalankan tugas nya sebaik mungkin. Salah satu tanggung jawab Kyungsoo saat ini adalah mengenalkan anak baru kepda teman-teman dan mengajak nya berkeliling skeolah. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Kyungsoo pun menghampiri si anak baru yang masih berdiri cool di depan kelas.

"Hei anak baru, cepat perkenalkan dirimu!"

Si anak baru memandangi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang lembut sambil tersenyum untuk kemudian menghadap keseluruh teman teman nya.

"Hallo semuanya, perkenalkan saya Willis Oh atau Oh Sehun pindahan dari New York, senang berkenalan dengan kalian, mohon bantuannya"

Gadis-gadis mulai ricuh kembali, semua nya berteriak minta di tempatkan tempat duduk dengan Sehun.

Sehun yang bingung harus duduk dimana hanya memandangi Kyungsoo dengan wajah clueless.

"Kau duduk di sampingku saja, tidak dengan mereka, masa depan mu akan hancur bila berdekatan dengan gadis-gadis genit itu"

Pedas, ya begitulah Do Kyungsoo. Kata katanya selalu berhasil membuat semua ornag bungkam, tidak terkecuali dengan Sehun yang justru tersenyum manis memandangi Kyungsoo seperti orang idiot.

Kyungsoo yang tidak nyaman pun memelototi Sehun. "Hei willy, kau gila atau kerasukan setan sekolah eoh? Senyum mu membuatku ngeri" .

"Willis not willy" koreksi Sehun

"Whatever" Acuh dan segera duduk tanpa memperdulikan Sehun.

Hari berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan, terhitung 2 bulan sudah Sehun bersekolah di sini. Seiring berjalanan nya waktu Sehun dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat sebagai teman. Sehun mulai paham mengapa orang-orang memanggil Kyungsoo si Judes kana memang dia begitu, Sehun sudah hafal dengan segala sikap Kyungsoo.

Pernah di suatu waktu Sehun dimarahi karna tidak menyisir rambut, pernah juga di marahi karna melempar botol soda sembarangan, pernah juga di jewer karna mengikuti Kyungsoo sepanjang hari, bahkan yang paling extream Sehun pernah dijambak hingga hampir botak karna tidak mengerjakan PR.

Ya hal hal mengerikan macam itu yang hampir setiap hari Sehun rasakan selama 2 bulan menjadi chairmate nya Kyungsoo, seharusnya Sehun ngeri sama seperti teman-teman nya yang lain, namun aneh bin ajaib anak ini justru semakin nempel kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun heran, sudah dibentak, di jewer hingga di jambak anak ini punya nyali cukup besar untuk tetap bertahan duduk di bangku paling depan dengan Kyungsoo dan segala omelannya. Sempat Kyungsoo merasa dirinya dalam bahaya karna pertahanan nya bisa runtuh bila terus dekat dengan Sehun, Image galak yang dia bangun selama ini tidak berlaku di mata Sehun, ilmu macam apa yang anak ini gunakan?. Sampai suatu saat Sehun membuatnya sadar dengan berkata " Aku tahu kau bukan lah pribadi yang galak pada dasarnya, setiap orang berhak memiliki pertahanan nya sendiri layaknya cumi-cumi yang mengeluarkan tinta hitam beracun bila di serang musuh, namun kau tidak diserang setiap saat Do Kyungsoo, seharusnya kau mengontrolnya, kau tahu sudah sekitar 10 orang anak lelaki yang aku temui disekolah ini membicarakanmu, mereka takut untuk berdekatan denganmu, karna belum apa apa sudah di teriaki, kau mau jadi perawan tua eoh? "

Perawan tua...

Perawan tua...

Difikir fikir umurnya sudah 17 tahun dan belum pernah pacaran, BELUM PERNAH! Kenapa dia melewatkan hal satu itu, apa mungkin karna ia terlalu sibuk membuat pertahanan dirinya hingga lupa bahwa setiap mausia berhak jatuh cinta.

Sehun benar, menjadi galak perlu tapi disaat tertentu, manjadi lembut buka berarti lemah, menjadi lembut karna itu adalah kodrat alamiah wanita dan ia harusnya begitu. Semenjak saat Sehun berkata seperti itu perlahan Kyungsoo mulai berubah meski belum sepenuhnya berhasil 10 tahun menjadi pribadi yang galak dan judes membuatnya matanya kadang susah memandang orang dengan lembut, namun Sehun mengajarinya, Sehun membimbingnya.

Kyungsoo tidak takut lagi berdekatan dengan Sehun karna takut pertahananya runtuh, dia justru membutuhkan Sehun untuk meruntuhkan nya. Untuk membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang baru.

Kyungsoo mencoba perlahan, namun berdampak besar, banyak anak lelaki yang sudah mulai berani mendekatinya, bahkan tak jarang loker nya penuh dengan coklat, bunga dan juga surat cinta. Kyungsoo paham sekarang mengapa pada dasarnya menjadi lembut itu perlu. Dari segala perubahan dirinya, ia justru merasa kehilangan sesuatu, sesuatu yang selalu ada disampingnya, no! Bukan sesuatu melainkan seseorang...

Willy!

Kyungsoo merasa Sehun menjauh semenjak dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian para lelaki di sekolahnya, ia ada, Sehun selalu ada namun tak lagi untuknya. Seperti menghindar meski masih duduk disebelahnya. Ini aneh dan dia merasa perlu penjelasan.

Di jam pulang, tanpa perlu persetujuan ia menyeret Sehun yang sedang membereskan peralatan belajarnya kedalam tas.

"Kyungsoo apa apaan ini?" tas ku-"mulutnya dibekap Kyungsoo.

"Diam, oke!"

Sesampainya di atap gedung sekolah, Kyungsoo mendudukan Sehun di bangku yang tersedia disana.

"Duduk, karna aku perlu menanyakan sesuatu padamu Willy Oh!"

"Willis Oh, thanks" Koreksi Sehun sebal, sudah hampir 3 bulan ia disini hanya Kyungsoo lah yang tidak pernah benar memanggil nama English nya.

"Bukan masalah!, yang menjadi masalah adalah KENAPA KAU MENGHINDAR DARIKU TUAN WILLY OH YANG TERHORMAT" dengan suara 8 oktaf Kyungsoo menghakimi Sehun.

"Nona Do yang tak kalah terhormat, bila aku boleh ingatkan kembali, siapa orang yang menjauhkan siapa disini, kau sendiri yang selalu sibuk mengobrol dengan teman baru mu emh si anak lelaki dari kelas XII-1PS-1 itu Park Chenyol, ya dia"

"huahahahhaah siapa kau memanggilnya? Chenyol? Buahahaha " Kyungsoo tebahak.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa seperti kerasukan?" apa yang salah" Sehun memasang wajah Clueless

"Namanya Park Chanyeol bukan Park Chenyol, sudah paham letak salahmu dimana willy?

"Hanya salah sedikit saja di protes"

"Sudah sudah kita disini bukan untuk membahas dia, tapi membahas KITA"

"Kita? Seakan kau dan aku ada apa apanya, sungguh menggelikan" Sehun mengejek

"Memang kita ada apa apa nya kan? Kau menjauhiku dan itu adalah apa apanya!"

"Bodoh!"

"Kau-" Kyungsoo berhenti mengoceh melihat sehun memangdanginya dengan tatapan berbeda.

"Do, Kyungsoo, tak sadarkah kau selama ini? Apa yang tidak terlihat namun nyata?"

"Maksudmu'

"Cinta!"

"Ci-cinta? Siapa?

"Aku, untukmu"

"kau.. hah? Kau apa? Kyungsoo melotot.

"Ya aku... aku mencintaimu"

"Sejak kapan, oh tuhan Willy"

"Jangan tanya Kyungsoo please, aku juga bingung bagian dari mana dan sejak kapan aku jatuh cinta padamu, ini gila rasanya seperti mau mati saat kau berdua duaan dengan si telinga lebar Chenyol itu, rasanya ingin lari dan menonjok gigi rapihnya, itu saja"

" itu emosi Willy, bukan cinta!"

"Aduh gadis ini, tidak paham ya rasanya ingin meledak setiap melihatmu tersenyum, saat melihatmu melihatku, bahkan saat melhatmu marah aku suka, apa itu gila? Gila karnamu iya".

"Bukan.. aku bukan tidak paham, hanya saja aku- aku juga mersakan hal yang sama"

"Arghhh gila.. ini gilaaaaaa, apakah benar?" Tuhannnn aku akan gila bila kau berbohong Kyungsoo" Sehun meremas remas rambutnya dan mengacak ngacaknya hingga berantakan.

Kyungsoo mendunduk dan menjawab mantab "Aku serius"

"Ohhh Tuhan, akhirnyaaaa kegilaan ini bertambah gila" seperti orang kesetanan Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Hmm. Willy, jadi... apakah kita sekarang?

"Jangan bertanya, aku milikmu kau milikku my rude girlfriend" Sehun mengecup bibir kyungsoo singkat namun berulang.

" _Matamu melemahkanku saat pertama kali ku lihatmu_

 _Dan jujur ku tak pernah merasa, ku tak pernah merasa begini_

 _Oh mungkin inikah cinta pandangan yang pertama_

 _Karna apa yang kurasa ini tak biasa_

 _Bila benar ini cinta, mulai dari mana_

 _Oh dari mana..._

 _Dari matamu... matumu ku mulai jatuh cinta_

 _Ku melihat... melihat... ada bayangnya..._

 _Dari mata kau buatku jatuh..._

 _Jatuh terus..._

 _Jatuh kehati..."_

 **-END-**

Huehehehe ini apaaaa? Buat fans nya willis maap ya, willis yang di me and my dad belom di lanjut malah di bikin willis yang ini, btw ini willis yang beda ya, bukan willis yang manja ama daddy yeol. Gimana gimana willis yang ini? Yahud gak? Udh dijambak kuat mental loh hahahah. Ini tuh terinspirasi dari kadang tuh orang ngomong gini "jangan galak galak jadi cewek, nanti gak ada yang mau deketin loh" aku tuh sering banget denger beginian hahaha.

Maaf kalo tulisanku masih ada yang kurang, nulis itu susah loh apa lagi kalo pas udh ada inspirasi eh buyar dan jadi unmood garagara liat orang ciuman (ini chanyeol) . hahaha lebay tapi nyelekit. Gitu aja. BTW lagi aku seneng bangettttttt aku jadi punya banyak temen dari ffn, add line sama Ig hahha pada baik baik untung nge add gak neror update wkwkkw./author problems/. Aku makasih banget yang udh mau baca ff aku, kalo ada yang kurang mohon dimaklumi dan coba di koreksi ya~ jangan lupaaa di review, di follow sama di fav yaaa.

Xoxo.

Youaremyfire-Oct


End file.
